


long live the emperor

by WattStalf



Series: Edeleth Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, spoilers for Crimson Flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Her professor came with her.





	long live the emperor

Her professor went with her.

Now that it’s over and they’ve returned to the monastery, now that Edelgard has done what she needs to do for the time being, she can allow herself to think about that fact. Her professor came with her when she asked. Without a second thought, she agreed to accompany Edelgard to the empire, leaving behind the rest of the class and with no concern for her own safety. Just like that, like it was nothing.

She asked her, sure, but she never expected her to actually agree to come along. But then, after all they’ve done together, maybe it was her own mistake for not expecting more out of her teacher. Though they’ve only known each other for these past few months, time and again, Byleth has proved just how willing she is to devote herself to the princess.

Well, the emperor now.  _ That _ is going to take some getting used to.

When they first met, she wasn’t sure what to make of the strange mercenary, but she was delighted when she chose to teach her class rather than the others. She hates to imagine what might have happened to her if she joined with them...but there’s no guarantee that she will continue following Edelgard even now, is there?

Shaking her head, she tries not to think of that for now. There are many decisive battles to come, but their next battle will change their fates for good. Finally, she will truly put her plan into action, and then Byleth will have another choice to make, and that will determine just how devoted she is. Should she turn her back on Edelgard then, even after all of this, it will be even more painful, and things will turn out no better than if she had chosen another class, but for now, she will not think of what is to come.

Instead, she will think of what has happened. All along, it has been obvious that Byleth is another one of the archbishop’s pawns, but she isn’t aware of how much of a pawn that she is. She should have been detestable; Hubert warned her of getting too close to someone like the professor, but she couldn’t help herself. Somehow, Byleth seemed to understand her, and she began to think of them as kindred spirits. Even knowing that she would have to betray her beloved teacher, she allowed her teacher to become beloved anyway.

Even knowing what is to come, Edelgard has allowed herself to be happier than she’s been in a long time, and she knows that her feelings for her teacher are a large part of that.

With her war on the horizon, she had something she had to do in order to move forward. Hubert left before she did, assuming control of his house so that they could do what they do best, and making sure that all of her connections and pawns moved just as they were supposed to. By the time her father summoned her to the empire, everything was perfectly in place.

So she asked Byleth to come along with her, expecting to be turned down and for their paths to finally begin to diverge. Instead, Byleth took her hand and followed along without question, there to oversee her being crowned emperor. It was all so unexpected, but nothing was more unexpected than the look on Byleth’s face, watching as it all unfolded.

Laying in her bed, back at the monastery, Edelgard cannot forget the smile on the professor’s face. She is always beautiful, but even more so when she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
